Everybody's Fool
by bratlupa
Summary: now revised complete Aragorn thoughts on some things please R


Title: Everybody's Fool  
Author: spanishgoddess86  
Rating: PG Pairing: Arwen/Aragorn  
Warnings: Romance, Angst, might be slightly AU  
Summary: Aragorn thoughts on things  
Disclaimers: I don't own any of the characters Tolkien does, also the song "Everybody's Fool" belongs to Evanescence and Wind-Up Records.  
Feedback: Yes please  
Achieve: Don't care just tell me where.  
Beta: LalaithoftheBruinen and Misty Cracraft  
A/N: two things if anything is wrong with the story please tell me don't go pointing out that this and that wouldn't happen. As I've mentioned in the disclaimer I'm not Tolkien so I don't pretend to know everything about LOTR universe. Also please let me know what you think of the fic I still really new to writing fanfiction.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Perfect by nature  
Icons of self-indulgence  
Just what we all need  
More lies about a world that  
Never was and never will be_  
**Evanescence-Everybody's Fool**

----------------------------------------------------------------------

It was a stormy night, and if one was to look out of a window they would have seen one lone hooded figure walking through the deserted streets of Minas Tirith. No one seemed to care that someone was walking alone in the streets. To him or her, it just seemed like someone was going crazy. Though if they had known that the person they thought of as crazy was King Elessar, they would have done anything in their power to help him, regardless of the fact that he wanted to remain alone. At this late hour though, most people were asleep, leaving the king alone with his thoughts.

**Aragorn's POV**

I found a tree to sit under that managed to block most of the rain that was falling, allowing me time to think on things. Mostly about how earlier in the day Arwen and I were in town greeting the people, like the council had suggested. I overheard a few children, who couldn't be any more then five years of age, talking to each other. They were saying how kings are always happy because they could do whatever they wanted and they got anything they wanted just by snapping their fingers. Oh, how I wanted to stop and ask them why they thought that! However, the guards, whom have become a necessity now, were urging us to continue. They were telling us to keep moving, saying "Your Majesty, you must be back at the palace in half an hour for a meeting with the neighboring town officials." Considering the fact that I faced tens of thousands of Orcs in the War of the Ring, I am still unsure why I need the guards constantly around me. They Were now telling us to keep moving, saying, "Your Majesty, you must be back at the palace in half an hour for meeting with the neighboring town officials.")

Now that I think about it more, however, I must say I was ill prepared to be king. It is true that my foster father, Lord Elrond, was the ruler of a realm, which is known to men as Rivendell and known by the Elves as Imladris. Also my best friend, Legolas, is the Prince of Mirkwood and I did learn a lot from both of them. However, the only thing I believe really stuck with me is that ruling is a lot of responsibility. I knew about advisors and councils, but I didn't realize until I became king how much they really mean to the job.

Be that as it may, I believe a lot of my problems come from my council, and probably some of my advisors. I know they respect me, especially my battle skills. They trust me completely when it comes to the protection of the city and Middle Earth. However, I have made little progress with them when it comes to the people of Gondor. They know I was raised by the Elves and many of them don't think I know what men need. Until they realize that I know what I'm doing for the most part, there is not much I can do, other then flat out refuse some of their requests. Which, sometimes, is very difficult, because they like to schedule me to do things at certain times and most of the time I cannot find a way out without damaging some agreement or something equally important to Gondor. That is happening a lot less now that I've threatened them by saying that if they kept doing it, I'd disappear and they could explain to the person why the king is not there to meet with them.

I believe the biggest changed for me was not being able to go anywhere on my own, unless, of course, I snuck out of the palace and hoped the guards that were on duty didn't see me. As the Ranger Strider, I mostly traveled alone, unless for some reason I was traveling with another Ranger, the Twins, or Legolas. I had to be able to protect myself and (fight alongside those I traveled with)? (If I was traveling with someone to fight together with one or all of them or protect them.) But I never had to be protected like the council and my advisors now believe I must be. That has not been necessary for years as I was well taught to defend myself. It galls me, sometimes, that they appear to trust my skills, respect my fighting ability, yet at the same time, insist on surrounding me with guards, saying that I must be protected. It is highly frustrating to be told I am respected for my ability to protect others and myself and yet be treated as though I am a small child! It reminds me much of when I was growing up, before the Elves accepted me as an adult in my own right. And this from men, most of whom are several years my junior!

Then again I must be grateful for several things. My friend Legolas comes and visits often, sometimes bringing Gimli with him, and Arwen and I are both grateful beyond words. Arwen is especially grateful, for she gets to speak with another of her kind, something that rarely happens now that she has forsaken her immortality. Though the twins do come and visit, it is not very often for they are now the Lords of Rivendell. As for me though I try to spend whatever time I can get away from my kingly duty with Legolas or the twins.

The most important thing I am grateful for is Arwen, who is the daughter of Lord Elrond. We have spent seventy years in all together, in love with each other every moment, though we have only been married now for three years.

**Flashback**

I remember once Pippin and Merry, who are always so curious, coming to me after dinner before they left Minas Tirith to return to the Shire. They asked me why Arwen and I had been together for so long and how we met. So I lead them to back to their rooms and sat down in a desk chair while they went to sit on the bed and I started to tell them.

I was singing part of the Lay of Luthien, the story of Luthien and Beren, when, in my wandering, I came across Arwen. At the time I didn't know who she was so I called to her saying, "Tinuviel, Tinuviel!" She turned and asked me why I called her that. I told her I had believed her to be Luthien. She laughed at me then, saying that she was not Tinuviel, but had her likeness, so many people said, then asked my name. I told her my name was Estel, but my true name was Aragorn son of Arathorn, Isildur's Heir and Lord of the Dunedain. She laughed and introduced herself as Arwen Undomiel, the daughter of Lord Elrond. We talked for a time and I knew right away that I was in love with her. Sadly though, Elrond found out about our love. He told me many things that day but mainly that no mortal other then the King of Gondor would be granted the hand of his daughter. Despite the fact that we loved each other, I ran for a long time from my heritage.' I would think that Elrond's ultimatum would give Aragorn more reason to want to claim the throne, not less. They both smiled at me as I finished and thanked me for answering their questions. Bidding them a good night, I left to join my beloved and rest.

**End Flashback**

But let us return to the present. Arwen told me not long ago that she is now expecting our first child to be born in about half a year. We are both very excited. Just last week we sent letters to Rivendell, Mirkwood, Shire, and Rohan, to announce to them that the Queen of Gondor is pregnant. We also invited our friends to a feast that was planned to happen about a month after the child is born, to celebrate his (or her) birth.

Looking around, I realize it has stopped raining and has gotten really late. I know Arwen will start to worry about me if I don't get back. I quickly stand up and head back to the palace and prepare to sneak back in through the window of my suite.

I have to smile with the sight that greets me. Arwen is already laying in bed rubbing her stomach. She looks up and our eyes meet. "Do you feel better?" she asks me, knowing that the only reason I ever sneak out to think when things are getting to me. I nod slightly, "How are you and the baby?" I ask.

"We're fine, we just missed you." She smiles, "Why don't you get out of those wet clothes and get ready for bed. You can then rub my back and then we can go to sleep." (Take out one of the 'then's in the previous sentence.

I smiled back at her and know that as long as I have her and good friends the rest of it means little. When my advisors and councilors try to run my schedule and I start missing my solitude, Arwen is there. Sometimes I have to pretend to be almost perfect for the people, when inside I feel so insecure about everything. Then Arwen talks to me and tells me that I'm doing fine, or Legolas makes light of something that has been bothering me and I see things from a new perspective. I know I can rely on them and that's all that matters. In the end, I have them and that is all I truly need.

**A/N2**: I know I've already said this, but please review and let me know how I'm doing,


End file.
